


（ABO）属于我的莲

by wenV



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 我的莲，我今天就社保！爆炒Omega莲莲子！
Relationships: 川尻莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	（ABO）属于我的莲

“いやだ……太…太深了……”  
从一张一合的嘴中飘出细碎的呻吟，泪水从眼角滑落，睫毛被濡湿，泛红的身体，他的指甲陷进我的手臂和肩膀。  
“那里……不要…求求你……不要进去……”  
“莲くん一边哭泣一边请求着我，真是可爱呢！但是说着不要，双腿却紧紧的夹住了我的腰，身体止不住的痉挛，爽到发抖，这不是很喜欢嘛。”  
哭泣的莲くん也好可爱，想要更加深入的了解他，展现更多脆弱的一面，只有我看得见的，也只有我能看见的莲くん。  
“不……不是的……啊啊！！！”  
说着我顶开了那个柔软的入口。  
莲的身体深处流出了更多的液体，被第一次进入的隐秘的地方，那个小小的生殖腔。  
柔软的嫩肉紧紧的吸着我，每次都顶进最深处，加快速度抽插，莲柔软的臀肉被撞红了，纤细的腰肢也被我掐出了红色的痕迹，色情而又柔软的身躯，还想进入更深。  
“舒服吗？莲，我的莲……”  
“不要……会…会怀孕的……不要…怀孕……”  
“莲くん，不喜欢我吗？”  
“不…不是……”  
“莲莲怀孕了，还可以产奶，不好吗？怀孕了奶水都给我喝，好不好，莲莲？”  
“いやだ…へん…へんたい………”  
说着更剧烈的挺进，顶弄着深处的那一点，底下不断的撞击，上面则一只手掐住他的腰，一只手去揉弄他单薄的胸。在单薄的胸上面那小小的乳头，颤微微的挺立着。  
“把莲莲的胸揉大点好不好？以后可不能饿到孩子。”  
“不要…才不要……怀孕……”  
“不要…不要做了……真的……不…不行了……”  
“莲…都不…嗯…求我…的吗？”一边说着一边舔弄着莲的乳头，另一边乳头也被手指玩弄着。莲单薄的胸膛上乳肉并不丰满，看来只能我以后努力揉弄他才行。  
舔弄乳头的声音显然更刺激到了莲。明明身体在被玩弄着，但是我知道这强烈的快感会令莲莲人沉迷其中的。  
“啊…嗯……不…不要……在舔了……求你……”  
“嗯…老公……求…求你……”  
莲说着越来越小声了，自己说出了令自己羞耻的言语，不敢看我。  
我更急切的的撞击着他的身体。  
“一起。”我说着，莲莲的腰抬的更高了，双腿夹紧了我的腰，小腿紧绷着，连脚趾都紧紧的蜷在一起，下面收的更加紧了。我在里面冲刺了最后几百下。莲莲察觉到我要射了。  
“不…不要……不要…射进来……”  
“为什么不呢？”说着一股一股的精液射进了那个小小的生殖腔里。  
“いやだ…不要……不要……”  
无论怎么求我，我都会射进去的，那个小小的腔里，说不定这次就能够孕育一个小小的生命--我和莲的孩子。  
莲在哭泣，不断的抽泣着，下面的那个合不拢小穴里精液渐渐流出，还在一吸一缩的抽动着。他用他软绵绵的拳头敲打着我，说着不要怀孕，枕头也向我袭来，我抱紧了莲。  
“omega发情期都不是百发百中的，非发情期怀孕的概率会更低的。如果怀孕了，我会对莲くん负责的。”  
“你就是混蛋！变态！呜呜……混蛋……”说着不断的抽泣，眼泪啪哒啪哒的掉着。  
好喜欢看莲莲哭，在人前努力又耀眼的莲くん，所有人都憧憬羡慕的莲くん，只在我面前哭泣，只有我看得见的这样的莲，太棒了！  
与其说是我喜欢和他做爱，不如说是喜欢看见他露出脆弱的一面。高高在上的人被拉下来，沉溺于性欲中，真是太棒了！  
“我爱你，莲。”我抱紧他的身体。


End file.
